


About

by Jormund



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 07:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormund/pseuds/Jormund
Summary: Just a brief summary of AU plans I have. Of course, you can use these if your having a blank on ideas.





	About

-For those that are a series (game or anime) I will keep it in the same work, instead of making a series. For ex: Silent Hill. Instead of making a SH Series, I'll just make a work titled Silent Hill where it involves whatever games I said series.-

AU's  
\- Fallout  
\- Silent Hill  
\- Fantasy  
\- Dark Souls?  
\- Fire Emblem?  
\- Mermaid & Pirates  
\- Alien (either the movie or just in space)  
\- Angels & Demons  
\- Villain/Hero Swap  
\- Police (& Robber)  
\- Pornstar  
-Soulmate  
-Werewolf/Monster  
-School Haunting  
-Military

 

You are welcome to give any more ideas and ill add them to this list.


End file.
